Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a touch control device.
Description of the Related Art
As technology progresses, fingerprint recognition technology is being widely applied to different electronic devices, because fingerprint recognition technology can recognize identities with security. In recent years, fingerprint recognition technology is applied to mobile devices, and it provides excellent security and privacy protection, such that fingerprint recognition technology attracts the public's attention and becomes an important development direction of subsequent similar electronic devices.
In current technologies, the touch control device usually includes a cover lens to provide users an operating surface and to protect the functional components under the cover lens. The fingerprint recognition structure is disposed under the cover lens or further in the groove on the bottom surface of the cover lens. The groove is usually cubic. Because the angle between the top surface and the side surface of the groove is a right angle, the groove is not easily machined, and other components are not easily disposed on the side surface of the groove in the subsequent processes.